Shark
Profile "First impressions are the most enduring and of extreme importance, especially with the enemy." Acts like a Decepticon, and he has good reason to act like one for he doesn't want them to think he's a peace loving pacifist. In order to obtain any objective, Shark will use trickery, fraud and even steal so as to quench his desire for that objective. Lives by shifts and stratagems, enabling him to evade the enemy. But if he cannot, becomes a ferocious and destructive warrior. These personality traits make his comrades extremely wary of him as well as watchful. Contrary to popular belief, there's a more pleasant Autobot deep within Shark. Good-hearted, analytical, philosophical, self-sacrificing, idealistic, situation conscious, introspective, persistent, and slight persecution complex towards 'Cons History Built rather recently, though the exact date has been lost in Decepticon attacks and Shark isn't talking about his actual age, let alone who built him or even where he has lived - which was the small Factory where Triplechangers were made before the line was discontinued. Shark himself is unaware of his third alternate mode, as it has been locked away until he has reached a height of experience that would allow him to make full use of it. He's pretty secretive about his past, mentioning it to none but the closest of friends. If that. At the Autobot Training Academy, he passed with proficiency in unarmed combat, rifle markmanship, sonic use, elemental combat, melee combat, and damage amplification. He also is able to harvest energon and manipulate it to a fair degree, which comes in handy with energon so hard to find. Having graduated with these proficiences, he signed up with the Autobots shortly after, much to the shock of some fellow graduates who were sure he would join up with the Decepticons. Since Shark knows his way around Cybertron and had such good skill, the Autobots had him go through a test of combat with one of the more accomplished warriors who gave him no quarter. Suffice it to say that Shark impressed the grizzled veteran and gave the okay to accept him as a full fledged Autobot Warrior. At the ceremony he was asked to say something to those gathered, to which he turned to them and said with a serious expression, "First impressions are the most enduring and of extreme importance, especially with the enemy." How right he was considering the impression he made through his time in the Academy. Notes Autobots at the Warrior Academy had an impression that perhaps Shark may have been better off with the Decepticons. From the get go he was tricking, defrauding, and stealing just to obtain his personal objectives. However, he only would do it if he was sure that a) he wouldn't get caught, or b) he wouldn't get into trouble. Always thinking of shifts and stratagems, which is his way of keeping everyone guessing. Unfortunately it also serves to keep everyone wary of him. No one is exactly sure why this young warrior was doing it, nor did they ask him directly. Certainly if they looked past the facade they would see the the true Shark who is good hearted, philosophical, idealistic, self-sacrificing, persistent, and much more. He graduated and joined the ranks of the Autobots, ready to prove himself on the battle field and use his tactics upon them. Logs See w:c:=Sharks Logs. Category:Sharks logs